In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a pet bed and an associated carrying case especially useful in a vehicle as a seat or bed for a pet.
Beds for pets, especially dogs and cats, typically include a bottom cushion and a peripheral side cushion or panel often retained in a box or box shaped container. On occasion, such pet beds are manufactured from molded plastic, wicker or similar materials which form an outside container or basket with cushions placed within the interior of the bed basket.
Such pet beds are typically designed for use in a home environment. They are not typically designed for use when traveling in a vehicle, although many pet owners will place such beds on the back seat of a vehicle, for example, so that the pet may rest or sit in such a bed. Such pet beds are difficult to anchor to a seat, however, and may pose a hazard to the pet as well as vehicle passengers in the event of a sudden stop by the vehicle.
Nonetheless, many owners of pets desire to transport their pets with them in a vehicle. Thus, there has developed a need for a pet bed which can be incorporated in a vehicle, yet which will have utilitarian value in the home environment. Further, it is desirable to have a pet bed which will enable the pet to sit in the bed and observe their surroundings, particularly through the windows of a vehicle. Finally, it is desirable to have a pet bed which can be easily transported between a home environment and a vehicle environment and thus can be easily packed for such transport. These, among other desires and features, inspired the development of the present invention.